


Plots and Bananas

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [65]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Blushing, Boys In Love, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, High School, Hinata Shouyou Has ADHD, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied/Referenced ADHD, Kinda, Lunch, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, POV Azumane Asahi, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Plans, School, Social Anxiety, Sugamama, Volleyball, and sugawara is getting him out of his comfort zone, azumane asahi has social anxiety, azumane asahi/nishinoya yuu if you squint - Freeform, hunger, in a motherly way, unless it's on the court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I stand, stretching, before crouching by my bag to dig for my lunch. I smile a little at the sight of Kageyama's hoodie stuffed in there with it. Suddenly a shadow looms over me and I shiver, slowly turning to look up.~•°•°----------------------------"Asahi! Nice cover!" a familiar, smooth voice laughs from my right.I jump, whirling around. "Ah, sorry Suga, I forgot- I forgot you were there..."
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Be My Halo [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Plots and Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> alriiiight SO. Hinata's probably got some form of ADHD, so in this fic it's really only the most prominent when he's at school?? like in class?
> 
> please tell me if I have anything I should fix about the whole ADHD thing because I personally don't have it, but I've read a lot about it and about half my friends have it so I'm like. 75% confident in writing it. but I have so much to learn!!
> 
> also asahi has social anxiety when he's not on the court, that poor boy-
> 
> aLso sugawara is a scheming mother, of course
> 
> so enjoy these boys being gay??

_(Hinata's POV)_

The clock ticks imperceptibly slowly as I tap the wooden floor in time with the second hand. My hands hold up my chin, elbows propped on the desk, as I try in vain to pay attention to the teacher. I don't want to put any more pressure on Yachi than I already have in the past with the constant tutoring.

I'm seated at my one-person desk smack-dab in the middle of the classroom, surrounded by rows of students. The teacher, at the foot of his desk, gestures vaguely at the chalkboard behind him, holding a book in the other hand. Though he is animated in his way of teaching, and many are watching him with enthusiasm, I can't stay focused on him for more than a few minutes.

My gaze drifts away, creeping around the classroom, studying objects and people. His voice morphs into a low drone - and it's near impossible to wrench my gaze away and back to him. It takes a moment longer to begin processing what he's saying, once more. It's like trying not to fall asleep: try as I might, I grow used to every tactic, every position.

I grit my teeth and tear my eyes away from a poster on the wall to my right, back to the teacher. He speaks of math, numbers and equations and conversions, but my head is full of clouds. My brain screams at me to focus, kicking and sobbing and wrenching my face back towards him and I'm so _exhausted-_ -

The bell rings. My breath lets out in a long sigh, equally disappointed and relieved. I quickly finish writing the equations on the board, as well as the page numbers the teacher shouts out as half of the class leaves. The other half stay in the classroom, pulling out their own _bento_. Only now is it difficult to tear my gaze away from him, as he erases the board. Then he packs his suitcase and walks around the edge of the room, slipping out the door.

I stand, stretching, before crouching by my bag to dig for my lunch. I smile a little at the sight of Kageyama's hoodie stuffed in there with it. Suddenly a shadow looms over me and I shiver, slowly turning to look up.

"Asahi-san?"

The tall teammate in question jumps, then rubs the back of his neck, donning a sheepish smile. He nearly knocks free his loosely tied-up hair as he does so. "Ah, hello Hinata! Sorry, I-I didn't mean to startle you..."

I stand up on my toes, grinning. "It's fine! What're you doing in my homeroom, anyways?"

Students pass by in the hall outside the door, chattering. Classmates in the room talk and laugh as they begin eating, filling the room with delicious smells, making my mouth water. I snap my attention back to Asahi. His cream sweater atop the usual white button-up contrasts with his near-constant blush. The only time he isn't anxious is on the court, it seems.

"Oh," he chuckles a little, his kind eyes glancing off to the side of me, nervously. "Suga wanted me to tell- to tell you that he wants to eat with you today, in your home-homeroom..."

"Ah! Okay, thanks Asahi-san!" I say, bowing to him. My stomach growls again at the mention of food, though also flutters nervously. _Why does Sugawara-san, of all people, want to eat lunch with me? Does he_ _know_ _about_ _Kageyama and I, too?_

"It's no-no problem!" he stammers, embarrassed from the gesture.

I straighten and grin. He fidgets nervously for a moment, then turns around and slips out the classroom door as well.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_(Asahi's POV)_

Heart pounding, I let out a breath as I watch students pass me by. The wall at my back presses into me; cold, but grounding. I deflate a little, exhausted from the interaction off the court. _I wish_ _I_ _could bring the confidence that the court gives with me. That_ _would_ _make talking to people so much easier; even the ones_ _I_ _already know well..._

"Asahi! Nice cover!" a familiar, smooth voice laughs from my right.

I jump, whirling around. "Ah, sorry Suga, I forgot- I forgot you were there..."

Sugawara pushes himself off the wall he was leaning against, still grinning. He chops my head, harshly, making me jump again and wince. "Nevermind that, you did good out there!"

"Ow..." I mutter, rubbing my skull, but a crooked smile of my own spreads across my face. I readjust my bag and follow Suga as passes me, heading off down the hall.

His voice carries to me as he talks. "You only stammered a little bit - which makes sense since it was just Hinata - but I'm still proud! Now, I'll go talk to Kageyama. You can go eat with Nishinoya now, if you'd like; I'll eat with the first-year duo!"

I hum to let him know I'm listening, but am still flushed from the compliment. My hands fidget in my pockets, and Yuu's laughter and sharp eyes cut through my thoughts in my head. My face turns a shade darker as I struggle to refocus on Suga.

He's stopped talking, and we've reached what is presumably Kageyama's homeroom. I don't ask how he knows both of their room numbers. Realizing he's waiting for me to reply, I jump, looking up at him.

"S-Sorry?"

He laughs, gray hair shining. "I asked if you were going to go talk to Kageyama, or go find Nishinoya!"

I fidget again. "Well..." _I want to find Yuu._ "I..."

"It's alright," Suga says, all-knowing, as always. "Go find him!"

I manage to smile at him, and give him a small bow. Then I turn, getting my bearings, before rushing off.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_(Kageyama's POV)_

I sit at my desk, furrowing at my lunch, slightly pink. Miwa has, apparently, decided to slip an entire banana in my backpack. This is not the strangest part, however. That title is earned by the fact that on the banana is a crude drawing of a face, complete with almost obsessively large nostrils. I frown deeper.

"Oh, Kageyama~!" a voice sings from the classroom doorway.


End file.
